


hips don't l(ev)ie

by soysoo_ce



Category: Beautiful Liar - Shakira & Beyoncé (Song), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bellydancing, i am very not okay, this is not levi x shakira i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soysoo_ce/pseuds/soysoo_ce
Summary: Levi Ackerman has a secret hobby.Bellydancing.And one day, his boring life gets turned upside down by a very important lady and her very illegal bellydancing club...stay tuned to find out more.this isn't levi x shakira btwinspired by a discord conversation i had**crossposted from my secret wattpad**
Comments: 1





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the 삼인조 암캐...ily guys so much](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+%EC%82%BC%EC%9D%B8%EC%A1%B0+%EC%95%94%EC%BA%90...ily+guys+so+much).



> thanks for coming y'all

Lights. Camera. Action.

Well, the lights are from the dim lamp I have in my apartment, there is no camera, but there is action. Yes. Levi Ackerman has begun the show.

Every Friday night, after a few drinks with friends, Levi got home, slightly fuzzy from the sour grape juice he’d gunned down his throat. Shiny. He put on the shiny chain skirt (over the jeans and shirt he already had on, probably too smashed to take them off) , made with the finest gold and embellished with the prettiest metallic decorations that clinked against each other. The Spotify playlist he’d carefully crafted with the freshest tunes that made the mood not too hot, not too cold, but just right, playing in the background. His living room had become his stage.

It is time to dance, Ackerman.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Up. Down. Left. Right. As Shakira said, damn, these hips don’t lie. Levi really got into the music, the bass sending a shiver down his spine, the vocals speaking to him like forgotten ancient languages.

“You must feeeel the hip. You must control the hip.”

“Feeeel the hip.” Levi repeated, taking another sip of wine and scribbled her wise words into his notebook.

He often found himself studying the art of belly dancing, the grace and elegance of it captivating him. The art made him move his hips in ways that he never knew his hips could move. The thrill of it, the rush, it was something he couldn’t escape.

But the weekend was short, and Monday came quickly. time to go back to becoming a silent 9-5 worker again. He’d spend his time at the office diligently doing his work, glued to his desk. His coworker, Eren Jaeger, always called him cactus because of the one time he tried to tap him on the shoulder and almost got his wrist dislocated. 

Allergic to touch, bitter personality, but had a smart tongue. That’s what Eren thinks of Levi, but Levi just thinks of him as an annoying brat who probably has hips that lie.

Anyway, when 5pm comes around, he can go home, and finally be free. He can do what he really loves. 

Belly dancing.

He’d go at it for hours. Constantly perfecting and upgrading his technique each time. He wanted to be the best belly dancer in the entire district. He was Levi Ackerman, he had to be the best no matter what.

Every night, he thanked Shakira. She was his spiritual guide into the belly dancing world, she held his hand and walked him through the pain and hardships. Shakira, Shakira. He wanted to be good like her. No, better than her. Without Shakira, he would’ve just been…uhm…Levi Ackerman. But boring.

There was one incident. He told his friends about his hobby, something he heavily regretted.

“Hey, Levi, you never come and hang out with us when school ends.”

Levi removed an earphone, Hips Don’t Lie blasted at full volume. 

“S-sorry guys, its just…there’s something I should tell you.”

“Spit it out. The convenience store is gonna close soon, I wanted ice cream.”

“I like to dance! I-I’ve never told anyone this before, and I trust you guys.”

“That’s lame!”

“Shakira taught me. and I just think-”

“No one cares, Ackerman.”

He never wanted to dance again. Their twisted laughs haunt his dreams, keeping him from sleeping. But Shakira was his guardian angel, the light that led him out from the ashes.

Levi would give anything to have one lesson from the belly dancing queen herself. She was his idol, the only thing keeping him from living.

Levi sighed. Back to work he went. It was Monday again.

His work day was like any other work day he had. Analyze, highlight, staple, send a fax copy to the boss. Over and over again. He was prepared to take the same train and four turns and two crossings back home like he did any other day, except this time he heard something abnormal.

His Spotify playlist?!

No, it can’t be. His ears were deceiving him. Levi didn’t know what to do, the music getting louder and louder as he creeped closer and closer to the dingy abandoned area below the bridge he crossed over. He peeked around the corner of one of the supports, his eyes widening.

A surprisingly large group of people were all huddled around each other. Did he somehow stumble into a cult?

“Ayo Shakira, show us some moves.”

Shakira?!

“Oh baby, when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad.” she sang boastfully.

It was his favorite song, Hips Don’t Lie.

He found a few crates, stacking them on top of each other to achieve an unnaturally tall height (well, for Levi Ackerman it was an unnaturally tall height) so he could at least see what in the hell was going down.

It was actually Shakira, and she was belly dancing. Did Christmas come early? Yeah, she was right, those hips only tell the pure truth.

Levi felt the air get hotter. He took a deep breath, reaching into his briefcase.

It was time to shine.


	2. 2

Levi stepped into the circle, the gold clinking from his now bedazzled waist.

Everyone fell silent. 

“Who are you?” Beyonce came up to Levi, staring him down.  
“I challenge you to a belly dancing duel!” Beyonce threw her head back and laughed.  
“C’mon ladies, lets show him what we’ve got.

A whole dance troupe emerged from the crowd, standing behind Beyonce and performing some premeditated routine they had made, all in complete sync, of course. Levi was alone, he probably couldn’t afford to have six backup dancers behind you copying your every move.

Beyonce danced to the music, hips swaying side to side.

But Levi Ackerman had a trick up his sleeve. He waited for the music to encapsulate his mind, and he took a deep breath

And he danced, even though he was still in his suit, the bells on his hips jangling gave the illusion that he was cool and super swag. He belly danced like the snake who tempted Eve, like there was no tomorrow, like his rent was due. 

Beyonce tried to bounce back, but the crowd wasn’t interested in her anymore. They were all cheering for Levi instead.

Someone stepped forward, Levi gasping.

“Shakira…” he was absolutely speechless.

“Nice moves. You should join our club.”

“This is a club?” she nodded, Levi still starstruck.

“It’s lowkey illegal because everyone knows belly dancing is banned in 12 states and this state is one of them, but yeah. Same time next week, be there or be square.” Shakira smiled.

Levi couldn't believe it. Shakira, like the real Shakira, talked to him? He went home, slapping himself as he stared into the mirror. Nope, this was real.

But alas, this was no time to fangirl. He needed to sharpen his routine.

He tripped. He fell. Not to mention the amount of times he felt his hips cry out in pain. But he wouldn't stop. Levi needed to get his head in the game.

Instead of sending fax copies to his boss he was memorizing every beat to every song in his super epic belly dancing Spotify playlist. He didn't even care if he was gonna be fired for this. Dancing was his life, and nothing could separate him from it.

His nightmares of his past school days came back, taking over his mind and making him lose hope in himself. Deep down, he knew this was why his parents never loved him. But he ignored these thoughts, shoving them into the dark unspoken corner of his brain and got back to practicing.

Eren was very confused. Levi was acting nicer to him and was always listening to Shakira. The cactus was blooming.  
Levi didn't care what he thought about him, just as long as his secret wasn’t uncovered.

He’d been saving up to get a proper outfit: he can’t keep telling himself that the plastic gold chain skirt was gonna be enough. The lady at the dance store was hella sus (who spends like $300 on a sparkly suit on a Sunday evening), but in the end, it was finally complete.

Levi Ackerman was finally going to achieve his childhood dreams.

Monday came quick, and he knew it was time. Time to shine, like New Years Eve in New York City.

He went under the same dodgy abandoned bridge, led by the epic music they played. (The music was epic because it was from his super epic Spotify playlist.) Levi took a deep breath in, a shaky breath out, and disappeared into the crowd.

Oh, Beyonce, Beyonce  
Oh, Shakira, Shakira (hey)  
He said I'm worth it, his one desire

He knew this song. Beautiful liar. This song was very dear to his heart, as it reminded him of his ex-girlfriend.

“I know you’re cheating on me! You said we shouldn’t keep secrets between each other…” his girlfriend turned away from him, “I saw you two. And all the money missing from our joint account taking her out on dates. I hope you’re happy, Levi Ackerman.”

“N-no… You can’t do this to me…” Levi loved her, but she was wrong.

He’d actually been seeing someone else, yes, but not in that way.

This mystery woman taught him the secret to happiness.

She taught him how to love himself.

His girlfriend had heard enough, disappearing the next morning without a trace.

She left a note, simply saying ‘I loved you, Levi Ackerman. You beautiful liar.’

He snapped back into reality, realizing both Beyonce and Shakira were up against him.

Two belly-dancing legends.

One Levi Ackerman.

He gulped, trying his best to calm down for the show.

“C’mon rookie. Improvise.”

He didn’t want to let Shakira down. Not now, not ever.

He felt tired all of a sudden, and he just wanted to close his eyes. Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :))
> 
> ok who tf is actually reading this story-

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this crack i should've smoked


End file.
